De retour
by Hysope
Summary: Logan était trop bon, au point de ramener un pyromane au bord de l'explosion sur ses épaules. Heureusement qu'il y a Bobby.


Logan se redressa lentement. Il avait hurlé pendant tellement longtemps que le silence lui paraissait assourdissant. Il n'y avait plus que les crépitements du feu en train de s'éteindre mais pourtant Logan dressait l'oreille. Oui… le gémissement venait de sous ce tas de gravats à moitié désintégré. Quelques coups de griffes en vinrent à bout assez rapidement. Logan jeta un coup d'œil songeur au survivant. Il venait de sauver le petit pote pyromane du glaçon. Ouais, c'était lui. Amoché, mais impossible de se tromper sur l'odeur. Il le jeta sur son dos. Un jour, la bonté de Logan le perdra.

Le gamin pesait plus lourd que son aspect le laissait penser. Envolé, le mioche des rues qui ne mangeait pas à sa faim, tout comme l'adolescent en croissance. Logan portait un gamin qu'il ne pouvait appeler ainsi que grâce à son invulnérabilité. Le respect qu'il portait à l' Iceman venait d'augmenter. Mais il le maudirait sur trente générations, et les autres X men aussi, d'il ne retrouvait pas bientôt ce putain de jet. Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante des jurons qui aurait fait s'indigner un charretier, il continua sa route avant de sursauter quand un diable bleu apparut devant lui.

Avec un téléporteur, le transport du blessé devint tout de suite plus simple. Logan grogna un peu à l'arrivé, tandis que le morveux était tombé encore plus profondément dans les limbes durant la courte distance qui leur restait à parcourir. Jimmy était là. Logan déposa sa charge sur un des fauteuils et s'effondra. Il ne vit donc pas le regard hanté que posait Bobby sur son ancien fardeau. Il regardait le pyromane. Ca suffit pour que celui-ci ouvre les yeux. Kitty jurerait avoir vu un sourire narquois, tel une ombre de leur John, se dessiner sur le visage du blessé.

Bobby voyait John et avec lui ses souvenirs. Il voyait son adolescence, les victoires célébrées, des joies petites ou grandes. Il voyait celui qui, le premier, avait glissé sur sa glace avec lui. Il voyait les figures que John faisait jaillir de sa flamme. Un chocolat chaud épicé, un premier pot de glace partagé et tout les suivants, des expéditions nocturnes et tant d'autres choses… Des souvenirs souillés par la trahison de Pyro. Ou peut-être que Pyro n'avait pas trahi. Bobby connaissait John et ses idées, sa rage de vaincre et tout ce qui faisait John. Son départ était tacite.

D'enfantin, John n'avait pas que le visage. Il avait cette sorte de patience effrontée et le regard d'un enfant qui a l'habitude d'être abandonné. Bobby était plus adulte que John, malgré sa grande naïveté. John tentait d'attirer son attention, en partant, en incendiant. Il avait espéré que Rogue soit une des victimes de l'incendie. Bobby n'aurait pas eût d'autre choix que le regarder. Mais Bobby savait tirer un trait sur le passé. Il l'avait oublié. Le regard du glaçon sur ses blessure lui fit ouvrir les yeux et esquisser un sourire malgré la douleur. Regarde, murmurait ses yeux à Bobby.

Et Bobby regardait, aimanté par ses yeux si semblables à ceux de son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pourtant pas, plus, John qui le fixait, mais Pyro. Pyro le traître, qui riait doucement de ses rêves d'enfants. Pyro qui partageait tant de choses avec John qu'ils s'étaient confondus. Et tant de choses avec Bobby. Que faire quand votre pire ennemi vous regardait avec les yeux de votre meilleur ami ?Bobby ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. La chaleur augmentait et quelques alarmes retentirent dans le jet. Le sourire de Pyro s'agrandit. Le jet fondait, résultat de sa fièvre destructrice. Folie furieuse.

Tornade réussit à stabiliser le jet alors que Iceman, enfin sortit de sa stupeur, enfermait le pyromane dans une gangue de glace. Celle-ci ne résista pas longtemps, fondant sous l'action de la chaleur qu'il émettait. John avait l'air effrayé. Pyro ne contrôlait plus rien alors qu'il venait d'accéder au potentiel de ses pouvoirs. Bobby comprit qu'il était peut-être le seul à pouvoir arrêter le mécanisme. Le regard de John montrait que lui aussi le savait. Bobby fit signe aux autres d'évacuer. Ils obéirent sans poser de questions. Bobby connaissait mieux John et Pyro. Restés seuls, il se pencha vers John.

-Vas-y, murmura celui-ci.

Bobby lui obéit, laissant sa glace envahir totalement John, le gelant de l'intérieur. Il devait lutter contre le feu qui le brûlait, et ce n'était pas une métaphore. John était en combustion, mais son corps ne semblait pas atteint. Le pouvoir de Pyro réservait en fait bien plus de surprises que Bobby ne s'y attendait. Il était aussi surprenant que destructeur. John devait lutter pour le contenir, le bloquer au stade briquet alors que Pyro ne demandait qu'à tout cramer. Bobby serait devenu fou à sa place. Il préférait vraiment le calme de la glace qui l'habitait.

Le feu se calma mais John n'était pas dans un état très brillant. Iceman jeta un coup d'œil à son ancien meilleur ami. Le jet se posa plus au moins en douceur devant l'Institut, aidé par les vents de Tornade. Bobby sortit en chancelant, le poids de John sur son épaule. Il confia son fardeau à Ororo, fit trois pas et s'effondra, s'endormant sur le sol comme un bienheureux. John se réveilla en baillant et en pleine forme, malgré une température légèrement plus élevée que sa propre moyenne, déjà très importante. Le petit Leech lui jetait des regards très étonnés.

John se sépara de son professeur qui le soutenait, fusilla du regard les Xmen qui l'observaient puis s'agenouilla à côté de Bobby. Il sembla hésiter un instant, la main tendue vers son meilleur ami. Ororo sourit. Pyro secoua la tête avant de se relever et de se retourner, près au départ. Il fit fondre le sol après à peine dix pas. John sourit tandis que Pyro fulminait, ruait dans les brancards à l'idée d'être encore prisonnier. Iceman, Drake, Bobby, ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser une chance de partir. John regarda son ami avant de s'effondrer. Cette situation lui convenait.

Bobby se réveilla à l'infirmerie sans savoir ce qu'il y faisait. Il tourna la tête et plongea dans les yeux turquins qui hantaient sa vie. Ils avaient le même air vague que tout les jours où ils s'étaient réveillés dans des lits côte à côte. C'était les yeux de John à cinquante centimètres de son visage. Bobby tendit la main. John la prit. Et Pyro et Iceman s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre de toute leurs forces alors que le sommeil les emportaient.

Marie posa sa main dénudée sur l'épaule de Logan. Il n'eut pas de mouvement de recul.

-Bienvenue chez toi.


End file.
